


Dates

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: Unscripted Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'stage kissing', Actors AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Kara Danvers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Human Kara Danvers, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Unrequited Crush, everything is super gay guys, mentions of nudity, slow burn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: Veteran actress Lena Luthor and novice actress Kara Danvers film an episode of the show Dates together. As they pretend to be on a first date for the cameras, sparks fly in real life.





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been playing with this idea in my head for ages, and I had the worst case of writer's block the past few months, but then one day I decided to sit down and write, and I managed to get this done in two days and I just really liked it.
> 
> Since today is children's' day in Brasil, I decided to post this as a gift to myself and everyone who reads this.
> 
> I have limited knowledge of how video shoots work, and I don't really know how professional tv shoots work, so just keep that in mind.
> 
> Enjoy (Face Throwing A Kiss )

Lena felt entirely too hot.

She could feel her roots soaking against the pillow, and the sweat rolling down her body made the sheets stick uncomfortably to her naked skin.

She needed air, needed a breeze to hit her and take her out of her misery. She eyed the window wistfully, if only, she thought, if only she could open it. She knew she couldn’t, but oh how she wanted it. The bliss she would feel when the cold early morning air hit her overheated and wet skin.

The warm body next to her wasn’t helping much either. It was like a personified space heater was lying in bed with her. And the young woman didn’t seem to be fairing much better than her. The tanned skin was soaked like her body had been sprayed with sweat, and she clung to the sheets nervously. The poor brown-haired girl looked more than a little out of place, so tense Lena could see the rigidness in her shoulders.

“It’s Keira, right?” Lena asked gently.

The girl turned to face her, and the moment those bright blue eyes met hers, Lena felt the breath stuck in her throat. She couldn’t describe it, but something stirred in her chest, a warmth not unpleasant. She was probably one of the most beautiful women Lena had ever seen, and the cutest for sure. She had high cheekbones and a strong angular jaw that was masked by rather fluffy cheeks; with faded eyebrows and a little scar between them, and dimples around her mouth and light freckles all over her face, she looked really young, and Lena’s first thought was how she was probably asked to show her ID all the time.

“Y-yeah, uhm, it’s Kah-ra,” the girl-Kara said, correcting Lena.

“Kara,” Lena repeated, liking how the name sounded in her mouth. “Is this your first time, Kara?”

Kara blushed. “Yeah, it kind of is,” she admitted, twisting her fingers on the sheet she had pulled up to her chin.

Lena smiled at the girl, she was too cute for her own good. “Don’t worry, this is actually not as bad as it could have been.”

Kara frowned, her curiosity outshining her nerves. “What do you mean?”

Lena scooted closer to the girl and gestured with her head to the end of the bed. “You see,” she said whispering conspicuously, “none of them are even looking at us, they are genuinely concerned with the camera angles.”

Kara looked over to see that Lena was right, the only three men in the room were focused on the camera and the lights.

“Most of the crew are women,” Lena continued, and Kara glanced at the director who was having a conversation with her assistant. “Including myself,” Lena added, making Kara laugh, she could see the tension leaving the girl bit by bit. “No, I’m serious,” Lena insisted. “These scenes are much more awkward with a dude, trust me. My first was in a huge room full of dudes ogling me from all angles as I was completely naked without even a sheet to cover myself, and my scene partner got to keep his underwear for most of the scene. It was just hours of this axe wearing dude trying, and failing, not to crush me and look good on camera at the same time, showing off his muscles and all, and he kept… getting carried away by the scene and slamming his hipbones against mine and holding my hips really tightly, I had bruises for weeks.”

Kara scrunched up her face in displeasure. “Ugh, that sounds terrible.”

“Yeah,” Lena laughed a little.

“Well, I’m not very muscly so you don’t have to worry about me crushing you, and I promise not to leave any bruises on you,” Kara offered sweetly.

Lena smiled at her. “That’s really nice of you.”

“I’m a proper gentleman,” Kara joked.

Lena laughed. “Indeed.” Her heart just about melted when the girl grinned at her. “You know, if you don’t want to show anything,” she started, looking at the sheets Kara was still clasping, “you could just lie on your stomach.”

“Don’t you think the director might not like that?” Kara asked with a frown.

Lena shook her head. “Nah, I’ve worked with her before, she’s fine with us just going with what feels right,” she explained seriously, then she grinned at Kara and added, “as long as we can still kiss, it’s all good.”

Kara blushed just as Lena intended and ducked her face under the sheet.

Lena laughed loudly. “Come on,” Lena teased, “the camera still needs to see your face.”

Kara stuck her hand out inside the sheet and poked Lena on the stomach, making Lena laugh even more.

“You’re not looking at my boobs from under there, are you?”

“Shut up,” Kara groaned, and with a huff she flipped herself onto her stomach, the sheet sliding down her back as she propped herself on her elbows. “You sure this is okay?”

“Trust me,” Lena all but insisted.

Kara looked at her seriously, as if searching for something in Lena’s face, she pressed her lips together and her face softened slowly; then she nodded, with a barely audible “yeah.”

The director chose then to make herself known, and Lena had to force herself to look away from Kara; something told her that Kara was reluctant to look away as well.

“Sorry for the delay, girls,” the older woman said. “Are you two ready to start?”

Both Kara and Lena agreed.

“Good, let’s get rolling then.”

“Is it okay if I stay like this, or do you want me to roll over?” Kara asked timidly.

The woman looked at both of them over at the bed, took a step back as if analyzing the picture, and clapped her hands together once. “That’s wonderful,” she said happily. “Both of you just stay how you are.”

Kara looked over at Lena and Lena gave her a wink that made the girl smile.

As they shoot for hours in that bed, with the harsh lights above them, Lena came to two groundbreaking discoveries about Kara. One was that despite her shyness, Kara was a really good actress. And the other was that Kara was an amazing kisser.

Take after take Lena melted against Kara’s lips and her fingertips. Unlike Lena’s previous scene partners, Kara was very gentle and attentive.

“You can put your weight on me,” Lena assured Kara at one point.

“I am,” Kara insisted.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, it’s like you’re barely there. You’re like a twig.”

Kara giggled.

Every time Kara giggled Lena felt a sense of pride swallowing up in her chest. She was vaguely aware that this was an unusual thing to feel about a co-star she had just met 2 hours prior, but she pushed the thought away, Kara’s laugh was just so addicting, hell, everything about Kara was just so addicting, that she just wanted more; more of everything.

As the hours went on, Kara got more confident, more comfortable, she forgot her shyness, forgot she wanted to cover herself, said her lines like it was natural, kissed Lena like she meant it; they played off each other take after take, in every angle, almost never breaking eye contact. It felt easy. Lena was impressed with how easy it was to do the scenes with Kara. Kara was just so charismatic, so magnetic, so bright, and so talented that Lena kept forgetting they were acting. She knew this girl would be big someday.

They managed to get all ten pages set for the day done faster than was predicted, and the director wrapped the day earlier so they could get some rest before continuing the next day.

Kara was propped up on the pillows, sitting against the headboard with her knees to her chest, wrapped around the sheets.

“Lena? Would you mind grabbing the robe for me, pleeease?” she asked with an exaggerated smile, batting her eyelashes theatrically.

Lena rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and stepped around the bed and towards the couch; she was already dressed, as the scene required her to.

“She’s such a diva already,” Lena joked as she handed Kara the robe.

“Yes, I’m a diva because I don’t want people to see my boobs,” Kara said as she put the robe around herself over the sheet before pulling the sheet down.

“Not even me?” Lena asked innocently. “I mean, your tongue has been in my mouth, I think I deserve a least a little peak.”

Kara blushed to her ears and playfully shoved at Lena’s arm.

It was the first time Lena was seeing Kara up on her feet and she was more than impressed with the girl’s height.

“Woah,” Lena said, suddenly at eye level with Kara’s pink lips.

“What?” the girl asked confused.

Lena had to pull her focus away from Kara’s lips and raise her head to meet Kara’s eyes. “You’re taller than you look.”

Kara frowned but looked almost amused. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that you’re all cute and tiny, with those dimples and the lack of body weight,” Lena explained jokingly, waving her hands towards Kara. “I didn’t expect you to be so tall.”

“I’m not that much taller than you,” Kara argued.

“You’re at least 3 inches taller.”

“I’m not that tall,” Kara insisted, but she didn’t seem that upset about it.

“With a body like that and as tall as you are, you could be a model,” Lena told her, her tone a little more suggestive than she intended.

Kara blushed again. “I… I couldn’t really spend so long in only one blank expression for a living,” she dismissed with a shrug.

Lena hummed her acknowledge but said nothing more.

They walked together to the dressing room and got back into their street clothes behind opposite curtains; when Lena was done Kara was waiting for her at the door.

“Are you doing anything now?” Kara asked, almost managing to sound casual.

“Not tonight, no,” Lena told her as they started walking down the hall of the hotel they were using to shoot.

“Do you wanna maybe get a drink?” Kara offered. “You know, hang out with our clothes _on_.”

“Are you even legal?” Lena teased.

“Haha,” Kara said humorlessly. “Wasn’t that a question you should have asked before you got me in bed naked?”

“Touché.”

The elevator arrived, luckily empty, and they stepped inside.

“I’ll have you know I’m 22,” Kara added.

“Oh god, you’re a child.”

Kara frowned. “How old are _you_?” she asked defiantly.

Lena simply smirked at her. “You may never know.”

“What if I show you my boob?”

“Just one?”

Kara shrugged. “I’m bargaining.”

“Smart girl,” Lena joked. “But still no.”

“So I guess you won’t get to see them.” Kara shrugged again. “They’re really good boobs,” she added with a grin.

“I’ll have to live with the disappointment.”

Kara laughed.

When they got to the hotel’s bar, most of the crew was already there and they all greeted them kindly and pulled chairs for them.

Kara was back to being shy again, and Lena noticed it by the tension in her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked leaning close to Kara a hand on Kara’s leg to hold herself from falling to the ground. For someone so thin, thinner than Lena even, Kara really had some steel muscles on her thighs, and from what Lena could feel from earlier, her stomach was just as hard.

“It’s just… a little bit weird,” Kara whispered back.

Lena frowned. “What? Hanging out with the crew?” Kara didn’t seem like the type.

“Not that,” Kara assured. “Just that after all that…”

“Nakedness?”

Kara blushed and nodded. “I feel like I can’t look people in the eye.”

Lena smiled. “You didn’t have that problem with me.”

“Yeah, but it’s different, you were in the same situation,” Kara said dismissively. “Isn’t it weird for you?”

Lena shrugged. “I’m used to it,” she said simply. “I’ve spent more time with the crew than with other actors.”

“Really?”

“I used to work behind the cameras before I found my way in front of them,” Lena explained.

“I didn’t know that,” Kara said almost as if she didn’t mean to say it aloud.

Lena grinned at her. “Did you look me up, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara bit her lip and looked away from Lena for a second. “I, uhm, I’ve seen you,” she stuttered. “Of course I’ve seen you, you’re in a pretty big show, you know.”

Lena hummed her response but kept grinning at Kara. She was indeed a main character on a show with a very big fanbase, a show that won a few awards, but something in the way Kara said it made her feel a bit cocky. But she couldn’t really talk, she had actually looked Kara up when she heard who she’d be acting with, and she may or may not have binged the children targeted show using her goddaughter as an excuse.

“So, I remember an offer of drinks,” Lena said instead, and pulled away from Kara, straightening on her chair.

Kara’s entire posture changed. “What are you drinking?”

And just like that, Kara loosen up a bit, joining the conversation the crew was having about some popular sci-fi show that Lena would never admit liking.

Kara spent the entire night throwing glances at Lena when she thought Lena wasn’t looking and smiling warmly whenever she was caught. It felt like they knew each other for so long and not for just a few hours, Lena hadn’t felt this comfortable around a castmate so quickly in all her years of acting. She couldn’t really pinpoint what it was, but there was just something really special about Kara.

Eventually, the crew members started leaving, until there was only a handful of people at the table including herself and Kara. A wave of panic hit Lena, Kara didn’t seem to be in any rush to end the night and Lena couldn’t tell what she’d do if she was left alone, truly alone, with Kara while they were both drunk and her lips still remember how Kara tasted. She had to get out of there before she did something stupid, like kissing Kara when cameras were not on them and dragging the girl to her hotel room.

She stood up, almost abruptly, making everyone look at her, but she could only see one pair of blue eyes.

“You okay?” Kara asked concerned.

“Fine,” Lena forced herself to say. “Just tired. Better get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.

Kara nodded, a small furrow between her brows. “I can walk with you,” she offered, making to stand.

That was the opposite of what Lena needed.

“No, it’s fine,” Lena dismissed. “I’m not that drunk.”

Kara sat back down, looking disappointed, but Lena couldn’t tell why, she was only being friendly.

Deep down she wished Kara had insisted, but the girl accepted her decision and nodded, giving her a small smile.

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara said, and the way she said Lena’s name tugged on Lena’s chest. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “goodnight.”

Lena said her goodnights for the rest of the crew and used of every strength she had in her not to run towards the elevator.

 

The two other days of shooting were both longer, more hectic and more crowded, in a dimly lit bar, and Lena found herself missing the tranquility of their first day, even despite the near tan the lights gave her.

Kara was a lot funnier than she had first thought, and Lena found herself breaking character more often than not as they both dissolved into laughter at something silly Kara said during the scenes. The little proud smile that would creep up on Kara’s face every time she managed to make Lena break character was worth having to do the scene all over again.

The plot went like this: Kara’s character was an aspiring singer that had a gig at a nice bar, Lena’s character watched said gig and they exchanged looks throughout the whole set, when she was done, Kara’s character hoped off the stage, found Lena and asked to buy her a drink, they drank, they danced, they made out in the bathroom, they left together, and then woke up the next day in bed together.

There was no practical reason why they shot the last scene, the one with them waking up together, before everything else, but Lena was glad that they did, as the next two exhausting days they got to lean on each other and laugh it all up.

The dancing scene was the most difficult to shoot. And that was because Lena couldn’t dance. And yet they had to heat up the dancefloor before retreating to the bathroom to relieve the pent-up tension; well, their characters did. Lena’s embarrassment over her lack of dancing abilities only grew when Kara confessed to being a trained ballerina and ballroom dancer.

“Sorry,” Kara said as Lena hid her face on Kara’s shoulder. “Broadway is the dream.”

“Ugh,” Lena groaned. “It’s not your fault you are this perfect superwoman and I’m a potato with arms.”

Kara laughed. “You look really good for a potato.”

Lena lifted her head and Kara was smiling at her.

“Come on, I’ll lead you,” Kara told her, offering her hand to Lena. “Trust me?”

The warmth in her chest was back, and Lena didn’t hesitate to grab Kara’s hand and let the girl lead her into an easy enough dance.

“Just don’t overthink it. I’m going to step it up a bit, okay?” Kara said gently and waited until Lena nodded to grab the woman’s hips and pull her closer, leading Lena to the beat without her even realizing it. “See, we’re dancing,” she whispered on Lena’s ear, and a shiver ran up Lena’s spine.

“You’re really good at this,” Lena said once she could get her brain working again. “Leading, I mean.”

“There are never enough boys in dance studios for children, I always offered to step in,” Kara explained, their cheeks were pressed together now.

“Any ulterior motives for that?” Lena asked with a hint of teasing.

Kara chuckled. “Not back then, but I’m glad now that I did it.”

“I’m glad too. I’d be hopeless without you.”

“I’ll say,” Kara laughed.

“Hey, rude.”

“Is it really rude when it’s the truth?”

“Yes!”

Kara laughed again.

“Do you think they will cut soon?” Kara asked after a while.

“I think we’re doing too well and they’re getting all the footage they can before I inevitably fuck up again.”

Kara laughed even harder, the sound right next to her ear made Lena’s heart skip a beat. And just like that, Lena lost control of her legs, she got back to overthinking what they were doing and ended up stepping on Kara’s foot and stumbling into the girl, nearly taking them both down to the floor.

“Sorry. I told you,” Lena said in the same breath, and Kara laughed. Lena could hear that laugh all day, she had been hearing it, but still, she couldn’t get tired of it.

“CUT!” the director yelled from somewhere in the crowd. “That was great girls. We’re moving on. Let’s just do a few quick shots of you to going to the bathroom, and then we’ll go to the bathroom scene,” she instructed, appearing next to them and both of them nodded.

They shot several angles of the same scene. They didn’t need to dance anymore, but still very much pressed together, and a hair and makeup assistant had to come back and get their hairs more or less like it was before at the end of each take.

Lena shivered when Kara’s arms tightened around her waist went the director called everyone to their marks, she barely heard the call of action, too lost staring at Kara, but it was a good thing because that’s what the character should be doing. Kara looked at Lena so intensely that Lena forgot to breathe, and then blue eyes were staring at her lips, and then back at her eyes, but despite it all, she was acutely aware of the camera right next to her face. And then Kara’s arms were letting go of her, only for a warm hand to take hers firmly and pull her through the crowd. Redid that about seven times until the director was satisfied.

And so it was time for the bathroom scene.

The bathroom scene was their last scene, and just like their first day, kissing Kara felt natural, like a dance that Lena was confident leading. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t mess up here and there, just so she got to kiss Kara again.

“Cut!” the director yelled, startling Lena a bit.

Kara pulled away with a sigh and rested her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, her own shoulders sagging from the angle. “How was that wrong?” Kara groaned, making Lena laugh a bit.

“Lena, you’re head is covering Kara. Go left, not right,” the director instructed. “The camera needs to see both your faces, not just your hair.”

“That’s on me,” Lena admitted.

Lena was pressed against the wall by Kara’s entire body, and it was about as good as it was to have Kara naked on top of her. Her previous assessment of Kara’s stomach had been right, the girl did have steel like abs, it was the hardest abdomen she had ever come in contact with, and she had been doing scenes with muscly dudes all her career.

“It’s fine,” Kara told her barely above a whisper. “Actually, I could use a break.”

Lena, who was still trying to get her breathing steady again, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind some air.”

Kara stepped away from Lena and the woman immediately missed the contact.

“Can we get ten minutes?” Lena asked the director.

As soon as the director agreed, Kara was running away from the bathroom, and Lena would have been offended if the first thing she saw when she got out of the bathroom wasn’t Kara on the craft service table, shoving a donut on her mouth.

“Can’t believe you eat sugar,” Lena said casually, opening her water bottle.

“Whuh?” Kara asked with her mouth still full.

Lena smiled at the endearing sight. “You have the tightest body I ever got to touch,” Lena explained. “Can’t believe you don’t have some crazy fitness diet.”

Kara swallowed before she spoke again. “Denying yourself good things only leads to unhappiness.”

Lena laughed. “That would have been so much deeper if you weren’t talking about donuts.”

“Donuts are an important part of my happiness,” Kara argued.

“You are something else.” Kara frowned at her and it prompted her to continue. “You’re different from most people I’ve met in this industry, that’s all,” she said. “Everything about you feels genuine, and you have this… joy, that is really refreshing.”

Kara blushed at the praise, more than she had blushed in the three days Lena knew her. She looked like she was touched by the comment, but she didn’t know what to say back. Lena decided to let her off the hood.

“I’m gonna step outside, we still have five minutes and I need to breathe some fresh air,” Lena said before she left Kara to her donut.

The five minutes of fresh air really helped Lena cool down a bit, relax from so many hours of shooting in a crowded set. When she got back, Kara smiled at her.

“You feeling better?”

“Yes, actually, I am,” Lena said back, returning the smile. “And you? Ready to continue?”

Kara grinned. “Born ready,” she said confidently.

Lena only noticed when they were back on their marks that Kara had some sugar on the corner of her mouth.

“You really are something else,” she whispered to Kara. Once more Kara frowned at her, but any inquiry she could have come up with vanished as Lena swiped a thumb over lips and her cheek. “We don’t want to mess with continuity,” Lena whispered as she continued to wipe the sugar from Kara’s lips, and the girl’s eyelids fluttered closed. From this close, Lena could see how freckled Kara was, the girl’s entire face was decorated by the light freckles and Lena found it so endearing how even her eyelids had freckles.

When they kissed again Kara tasted like sugar, and if it wasn’t the last scene of the day, Lena would have tried to make it last longer. But eventually they finished it, and Lena felt almost sad to be done with a shoot.

“That’s a wrap, guys, thank you so much for the great work,” the director said on a megaphone and the entire crew erupted in cheers.

Lena looked at Kara, lipstick all over her face, and smiled at her. “I guess I’ll see you around, Kara Danvers.”

Kara frowned a little. “You’re not staying for the wrap party?” She sounded disappointed.

“I have a plane to catch,” Lena said with a shrug, and she felt like she was apologizing. “Besides,” she added, “it’s just basically what we’ve been doing all day, but without a script.”

“Yeah, but real alcohol though,” Kara pointed up.

Lena shrugged again. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time,” Kara repeated.

“We should get together sometime, out in the real world.”

Kara smiled. “I’d like that.”

Lena spotted a familiar someone over Kara’s shoulder. “My ride is here,” she told Kara. “See you around, Kara.” She pressed a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek and forced herself to step away from the girl.

“Bye,” Kara whispered back, and Lena had already turned around so she didn’t see the dazed look on those blue eyes or the way Kara lifted her hand to touch her fingers to the spot on her cheek Lena had just kissed.

Her best friend didn’t even have time to greet her before Lena was wrapping the tall woman into a hug.

“Long day?” Sam asked, smiling gently at her.

“Long week,” Lena huffed.

“Tell me about it. I hate working in New York.” She looked Lena up and down. “You ready to go?”

“Just gotta get changed, give me ten minutes.”

Lena was nothing if not punctual, ten minutes later Sam and her were making their way out of the set, arms looped together. They were almost at the door when Lena’s ear picked up Kara’s laugh, and she turned around instinctively.

“You see that girl, Sam?” Lena said, gesturing with her head towards Kara. Sam nodded. “I’m gonna marry her someday.”

Sam could only laugh at her. But Lena was dead serious, she wanted nothing more than to hear that melodic laugh and look at that bright smile and blue eyes every day, and that beautiful freckled face.

“C’mon, Romeo,” Sam teased. “We got a plane to catch and I miss my baby.”

Lena didn’t bother talking back at Sam. She glanced over her shoulder right as they were getting out and caught one last look of Kara, and the girl looked over just in time to give her one last smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can leave a comment if you want to feel my ego and I'll make sure to answer it. Let me know if you found any mistakes, typos, or anything that I need to fix, thanks.
> 
> My tumblr is @myheartisbro-ken and my inbox and message thingy are always opened if you want to chat, or yell at me for not updating my other works but then posting something else, I know. 
> 
> Good luck to all of us on Sunday, let's pray to Rao it's a good premiere.   
> Bye for now. (Face Throwing A Kiss )


End file.
